Mine
by 3liana
Summary: Abby and her dad move alot, so when they move to La Push, she knows not to get attached to the people there. What happens when a wolf imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

New place, again, I thought and sighed. I looked out the window, and saw nothing but wetness. I hated living with my dad. Our relationship is rather messed up. He did not care about me. And I quote, 'As long as your alive, I don't care.' un-quote. So now were moving to La Push, I am not sure why, but I did not ask questions. I was careful with what I did, because, quote, 'If you get hurt, I am blamed, and I will get you more hurt,' unquote. I have such a nice dad, don't I? Yes, I used sarcasm.

So now I had to go to another school, start all over, and be labeled as, 'Abby Dawn, new girl that will move in less then a year, so don't talk to her' I never lived anywhere for more then a year, so I never had too many friends, that I would eventually miss.

My dad pulled up to the new house. It was similar to our old one, only with this one, there was forest all around and the house was an ugly yellow. I sighed and got out the car, grabbing my stuff. No conversation with my father. No,' here, let me get that' what I tell you, best dad in the world. Yes, sarcasm. Again. Why do I always use sarcasm? I'm not sure, it's my second language.

When I got all my stuff in my room, I went down stairs to make myself a sandwich. Still no conversation with my dad. It wasn't weird or awkward at all. The only time it was weird or awkward is when he actually talks, like right now.

"School starts tomorrow, get there by 7am," and that was it. I just nodded. And that was the whole conversation. That's a regular conversation for us. The longest one we've had was probably when he explained what not to do when I was 4, first moving in with him. We barley even saw each other, either. He was always working, sleeping or hangover.

See what I mean by messed up?

That's not messed up enough for yah? Well, I have more messed up-ness. But I'm not going to explain it now. If I did, we'd be here for 12 years. But my whole life wasn't as depressing as it is now. Back when I was 3, my mom was still around. That's another tale to tell…

A/N- so…how was it? its short, I know, but it WILL be longer next time. And for my up-coming story 'Imprint Crazy' I'm not sure whose POV the first chapter should be through… so you can review saying something like(BTW I need names too lol): 'How about…Cindy(Embry and Penny's kid)'. Lol I haven't decided the names yet so Penny and Cindy aren't going to be the names (unless I get a vote like that…) No I'm not going to do the vote on my page, cause idk lol.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my phones alarm buzzing at 5 a.m. I hurried to turn it off because if dad heard it...I would feel it. I got up off the bed and hurried to get dressed. Why am I getting up 2 hours before school starts? Well, I learned when I was about nine that around the 6 a.m. hour, dad would wake up from being hung-over, and he would blame me for his hungoverness. But in a new place, he would get up EXTRA early(aka 5:30 a.m.) to do hung-over job hunting. That's probably why we move around so much, because he gets a crappy job and blames the whole town for it, so we move to a new town. It took me not even 10 minutes to get out of the house, though I shouldn't be surprised, considering I've been practicing for more then 5 years. So what do I do at five in the morning? I loom for somewhere to eat.

About 5 minutes later, I found a 24/7 diner. I walked in quietly and sat in the booth in the corner. The place was empty except for the workers and a man drinking coffee. I skimmed through the menu as the waitress came by.

"Hi! I'm Kim. You're the new girl, right?" asked the waitress. She sounded like she had WAY too much coffee.

"Yeah, that would be me. I'm Abby, by the way," I said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Kim, but I already told you that. Sorry to be nosy but what are you doing here at five in the morning? School doesn't start till 7."

"I'm just an early bird. And I could ask you the same question. Why do you work at 5 a.m.?" I wondered.

"I have no time during the day to work, and I really needed a job, so I just work in the morning. I am actually getting off work in less then half an hour. I could go with you to school." She offered.

"Umm sure." I said kind of awkwardly.

"Oh! I almost forgot I was still working," she laughed "Do you want to start off with something to drink, or do you already know what you want to order?"

"I'll have some orange juice and pancakes please." I said then gave her the menu. She left then a minute later came back with my orange juice.

She seemed really...happy to see me, I though. She really wants to be my friend and she knows nothing about me. Except that I am the new girl. Which I was not really surprised by because La Push is a small town. Eventually, she came with my pancakes and as soon as I was done, she cleaned the table and we started walking.

"So, tell me about yourself," said Kim curiously. I hope she is not one of those gossiping girls that twist your stories and some how makes everyone believe that my dad moved here to be a clown, I thought. That actually happen before, and it was not pretty. That was the only time I was actually GLAD to move away.

"There really nothing to tell. My dad moved here for work, and that about it," I told her, trying to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Come on, there's got to be more then that!"

"There is no more to the story," I replied, almost saying 'Well, my dad doesn't really care about me, but you shouldn't waste your time getting to know me because I'll be leaving in no time'

"So have you gotten your schedule yet?" Asked Kim.

"No, I'm supposed to get it later. How about you tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"Okay! My name is Kim, my boyfriend name is...," she began, but I tuned out. She didn't stop talking, did she? I feel bad for her boyfriend. I tuned in a little when I heard the words 'hot friends'

"...hot friends that would totally go out with you!" I laughed.

"Are you trying to set me up?" I asked, laughing.

"Not really," she said "But how about you come to the bonfire tomorrow?"

"Ehh I'm not sure. I'll probably have homework..." I tried making up excuses. It actually sounded fun, but I knew dad wouldn't allow it.

"Come on, please?" She begged. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go."

A/N wuzzup readers? Lol. Idk why I decided to end it there, though I couldn't think of anything else to type so that's why lol. But I have some ideas for when they get to school .


End file.
